Bambi/Transcript
Love is a song that never ends Life may be swift and fleeting Hope may die Yet love's beautiful music Comes each day like the dawn Love is a song that never ends One simple theme repeating Like the voice of a heavenly choir Love's sweet music flows on Like the voice of a heavenly choir Love's sweet music flows on Wake up. - What now? - Wake up, Friend Owl. What's going on around here? - Wake up. - lt's happened. The new prince is born. - We're going to see him. - Come on. You better hurry up. Well, look. - Well. - lsn't he cute? Well, this is quite an occasion. Yes, sir, it isn't every day a prince is born. You're to be congratulated. - Yes, congratulations. - Congratulations. Thank you very much. Come on. Wake up. We have company. Hello. Hello, there. - Hello, little prince. - Hello. Hello, there. Hello, little prince. Look. He's trying to get up. Kinda wobbly, isn't he? Thumper. Well, he is. Aren't you? Looks to me like he's getting kind of sleepy. l think it's time we all left. Come on. Thumper. Come on. Whatcha gonna call him? Well, l think l'll call him Bambi. Yep, l guess that'll do all right. My little Bambi. Walking already. Well, what do you know. - Good morning. - Good morning, Mrs Quail. And where's the young prince this... - Good morning, Bambi. - Good morning, young prince. Goodbye. Good morning, young prince. Good morning, young prince. Good morning. Nice sunny day. - What's the matter? - What happened? Did the young prince fall down? - ls he hurt? - No, he's all right. He doesn't walk very good, does he? Thumper. Yes, Mama? What did your father tell you this morning? lf you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all. Come on, Bambi, get up. Try again. Come on, get up. Get up. - Get up. - Try again. l'm thumping. That's why they call me Thumper. Thumper! Come on. You can do it. Hop over it. Like this. Hop over it. Like this. You didn't hop far enough. That's it. Now the other one. Gee whiz, what happened that time? Those are birds. Look, he's trying to talk. He's trying to say bird. Say bird. Bird. Bird. Come on, say bird, say bird. Say bird. Say bird. Come on, say bird. Say bird. Bird. He talked. He talked, Mama. The young prince said bird. Bird, bird, bird... Bird. No, that's not a bird. That's a butterfly. Butterfly? Butter... Butterfly. No, that's a flower. - Flower? - lt's pretty. Pretty. Flower. Me? That's not a flower. - He's a little... - That's all right. He can call me a flower if he wants to. l don't mind. Pretty. Pretty flower. Gosh. l think l better go home now. Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune As you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare With your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound Beautiful sound Drip, drop Drip, drop Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy Your pretty music Can brighten the day Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along with a song rightaway Come with your beautiful music Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune As you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare With your beautiful sound? Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along With your pretty little song Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along With your pretty little song - Gay little roundelay - Gay little roundelay - Song of the rainy day - Song of the rainy day How I love to hear your patter Pretty little pitter-patter. Helter skelter, when you pelter Troubles always seem to scatter Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a sound as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower - Little April shower - With your beautiful sound Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune As you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare With your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound Mother, what we going to do today? l'm going to take you to the meadow. Meadow? What's the meadow? lt's a very wonderful place. Then why haven't we been there before? You weren't big enough. - Mother, you know what? - What? We're not the only deer in the forest. - Where did you hear that? - Thumper told me. Well, he's right. There are many deer in the forest besides us. Then why don't l ever see them? - You will, sometime. - On the meadow? Perhaps. Hush now. We're almost there. - The meadow. - Wait. Bambi, wait. You must never rush out on the meadow. There might be danger. Out there, we're unprotected. The meadow is wide and open, and there are no trees or bushes to hide us. So we have to be very careful. Wait here. l'll go out first. And if the meadow is safe, l'll call you. Come on, Bambi. lt's all right. Come on. Good morning, Prince Bambi. Good morning, young prince. Hello. What ya eatin'? - Clover. - lt's awfully good. lt's delicious. Why don't you try some? No, not that green stuff. Just eat the blossoms. That's the good stuff. Thumper. - Yes, Mama? - What did your father tell you? About what? About eating the blossoms and leaving the greens? Oh, that one. Eating greens is a special treat. lt makes long ears and great big feet. But it sure is awful stuff to eat. l made that last part up myself. Watch out. That's little Faline. He's kind of bashful, isn't he, Mama? Well, maybe he wouldn't be if you'd say hello. Hello, Bambi. l said hello. Well, aren't you going to answer her? You're not afraid, are you? Well, then, go ahead. Go on, say hello. Hello. Bambi: '''(Angrily) '''YOU!! He stopped and looked at me. Yes, l know. Why was everyone still when he came on the meadow? Everyone respects him. For of all the deer in the forest, not one has lived half so long. He's very brave and very wise. That's why he's known as the Great Prince of the Forest. Faline. Bambi. Mother. Bambi. Mother. Come on out, Bambi. Come on. lt's safe now. We don't have to hide any longer. What happened, Mother? Why did we all run? Man was in the forest. Mother, look. What's all that white stuff? Why, it's snow. - Snow? - Yes. Winter has come. Hiya, Bambi. Watch what l can do. Come on. lt's all right. Look. The water's stiff. Some fun, huh, Bambi? Come on, get up. Like this. Kinda wobbly, aren't you? Got to watch both ends at the same time. Guess you better unwind it. Wake up. Wake up, Flower. ls it spring yet? No. Winter's just started. What you doing? Hibernating? What do you want to do that for? All us flowers sleep in the winter. Well, good night. Winter sure is long, isn't it? lt seems long. But it won't last forever. l'm awful hungry, Mother. Yes, l know. Bambi, come here. Look. New spring grass. Bambi. Quick. The thicket. make a mad dash. Faster. Faster, Bambi. Don't look back. Keep running. Keep running. gunshot is heard. Bambi eventually makes it to the thicket. We made it. We made it, Mother. We... Mother. Mother, where are you? Your mother can't be with you anymore. Come. My son. Let's sing a gay little spring song This is the season to sing So I'd like to suggest That we all do our best And warble a song about spring Spring, spring, spring Let's get together and sing Let's sing a gay little spring song Just like bird on the wing Things always seem right When you're cheerful and bright So let's get together and sing Sing, sing, sing Let's sing a song about spring Let's twitter and tweet Like the birdies in May Get into the mood And be merry today Forget all your troubles And warble away... Wait. What now? Hey. Stop that racket. Scat. Let's sing a song about spring l'll fix 'em. There. l guess that'll teach 'em. Oh, what's the use? This is the season to sing... Same thing every spring. Love's sweet song. Pain in the pin feathers, l call it. Stop it. Get out of here. All of you. And you, too. Hello, Friend Owl. Don't you remember me? Why, it's the young prince. Bambi! My, my, how you've changed. Turn round there. Let me look at you. l see you've traded in your spots for a pair of antlers. You know, just the other day l was talking to myself about you. And we were wondering what had become of you. Hello, Bambi. Remember me? Thumper. Right. Hi, fellas. Flower. Yeah. Well, what's the matter with them? Why are they acting that way? Why, don't you know? They're twitterpated. Twitterpated? Yes. Nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the spring time. For example, you're walking along, minding your own business, you're looking neither to the left nor to the right, when all of a sudden you run smack into a pretty face. You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head's in a whirl. And then you feel light as a feather. And before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop. And you completely lose your head. Gosh, that's awful. - Gee whiz. - Terrible. And that ain't all. lt can happen to anybody. So you'd better be careful. lt could happen to you, and you, and... Yes, it could even happen to you. Well, it's not going to happen to me. - Me neither. - Me neither. Twitterpated. Hello, Bambi. Don't you remember me? l'm Faline. Bambi. I bring you a song And I sing as I go For I want you to know That I'm looking for romance I bring you a song In the hope that you'll see When you're looking at me That I'm looking for love I'm seeking that glow Only found when you're young and it's May Only found on that wonderful day When all longing is through I'm seeking that glow Only found when a thrill is complete Only found when two hearts gently beat To the strains of a waltz That's both tender and new I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance You're by my side There's a moon up above It shines with a light That's so mellow and bright It's easy to see That tonight we shall fall in love I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance And you lt is Man. He is here again. There are many this time. We must go deep into the forest. Hurry. Follow me. Faline. Bambi, where are you? Faline. Listen. - He's coming. - Hush. Be quiet. - He's coming closer. - Be calm. Don't get excited. - We better fly. - No. No, don't fly. Whatever you do, don't fly. He's almost here. l can't stand it any longer. bird started to fly in an attempt to escape. But, a gunshot is heard.) Bambi. Faline. Quick, Faline. Jump. Get up, Bambi. Get up. You must get up. Get up. Get up. Now, come with me. Bambi. Wake up. Wake up, Friend Owl. Wake up, Friend Owl. What now? Hey, what's going on around here? - lt's happened. - Happened? Yes. ln the thicket. Hurry up, Bambi. Yes, Papa. l'm coming. Oh. Well. Look. Two of them. Well, l don't believe l've ever seen a more likely looking pair of fawns. Prince Bambi ought to be mighty proud. Love is a song that never ends One simple theme repeating Like the voice Of a heavenly choir Love's sweet music Flows on [[Category:Transcripts]